Aku Benci Saru!
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Fei benci Saru? Wew, kejadian langka. Kira-kira ada apaan, ya? Drabble aneh SaruFei!


Saryuu Evans melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju rumah Fei Lune, kekasihnya. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Saru ini membawakan sebuah bungkusan, sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Fei. Mulutnya tak henti-henti melampirkan senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk Fei tercinta.

"Oh, Saru-_kun_, ayo masuk. Fei sedang membuat kue," ajak Kinako, ibu Fei, mempersilakan ehem calonmenantunya ehem itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan, tentu saja Saru masuk dengan gembira. Neng Fei, tungguin Abang Saru, yaaaa...

"Kue? Asik, buatan Fei pasti enak~," puji Saru tulus. Hei, wajar, dong. Kue buatan Fei itu –di lidah Saru- pasti enak. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan terbaring di salah satu kamar rumah sakit dengan diagnosa keracunan makanan.

Saru melangkah masuk sambil lompat-lompat autis. Pikir Kinako, pemuda itu mau cepat-cepat makan kue buatan putranya, padahal sebenarnya Saru lebih merindukan orang yang membuatnya ketimbang kue beracunnya.

Ketika memasuki dapur, Saru mendapati Fei sedang memasukkan seloyang kue ke dalam oven. Di mata –coret mesum coret- Saru, Fei yang memakai celemek seperti itu manis sekali. "Hai, Saru! Aku sedang buat kue, kita makan sama-sama, yuk," tegurnya ceria.

'Ah, Fei yang tersenyum manis begitu sangat imuuuuuuut~."

Saru membatin nista. Tidak mempedulikan efek samping maha dahsyat yang akan ia alami segera setelah makan kue buatan Fei. Mohon jangan ditanya rasa kuenya seperti apa, karena Saru pasti akan menjawab sangat enak, atau sejenisnya.

"Terima kasih, Fei sayang –yang bersangkutan spontan melotot-! Nih, ada oleh-oleh buatmu!" Saru menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia bawa pada Fei. Kekasihnya itu segera melepas celemeknya, lalu mengambil oleh-oleh dari Saru tercintanya itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku Benci Saru!

Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone © Level-5

Warning:

Alay, Aneh, gaje, abal, sinting, gila, tidak ada maksud membashing chara sama sekali, hanya kepentingan cerita

Hanya sebuah drabble aneh yang tentunya tidak waras

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Fei~," sapa Saru gembira ketika bertemu Fei di lorong sekolah. Ia melihat Fei sedang bersama dengan Gillis, teman sekelasnya yang adalah kekasih Meia. Sumpah, ia rinduuuuu sekali pada pujaan hatinya itu, sudah tiga hari Saru masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan, sih, wajar saja kalau dia kangen banget.

Tapi...

Tanpa terduga oleh Saru –bahkan Gillis-, Fei memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak membalas sapaan Saru seperti biasanya. Fei melewati kekasihnya itu dan melengos darinya begitu saja.

Saru?

Syok. Berat.

'A-apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya alay. 'I-itu bukan Fei-ku~. Dia manis, lembut, baik hati, dan ramah, apalagi sama aku. Nggak mungkin Fei jadi jutek begitu. Feeeeiii~!' Saru membatin tambah alay, tambahin narsisnya juga.

Saru mengejar Fei tergesa. Di ambang antara syok dan heran. "Fei, tunggu!" serunya memanggil sang kekasih.

Untunglah, Fei berbalik. Tapi dengan muka sebal dan tangan berada di pinggang. Saru diam-diam menghela napas lega, syukurlah, Fei-

"-Aku benci Saru!"

He?

Baik Gillis dan Saru –lagi-, dua-duanya sama-sama cengo. Setahu mereka, Fei sangat sabar dan baik hati, jarang mengatakan tidak suka apalagi benci terhadap orang lain. Terutama pada Saru, kalau sudah begitu, itu artinya...

... Fei marah.

"K-kenapa Fei? Aku salah apa?" pekik Saru. Kini kadar syoknya sudah setingkat langit ketujuh. Dengan mulut ternganga cantik sempurna dan mata membulat layaknya bakpau.

Fei mengernyit, maunya marah tapi terlihat kilatan terluka yang terpancar dari kedua mata hijaunya. Saru jadi tidak tega dengan muka merah Fei yang sebentar lagi pasti akan dibanjiri air mata.

"Pokoknya aku benci Saru! Kemarin Saru jahat padaku!" teriak Fei frustasi. Persis seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak jadi dibelikan permen oleh ayahnya. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan Gillis beserta Saru berduaan saja di lorong sekolah.

'Emangnya kemarin aku ngapain, ya?'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saryuu Evans benar-benar tidak mengerti akan tingkah Fei Lune yang mendadak marah-marah padanya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan, mendatangi Fei ke rumahnya biar semua ini menjadi lebih jelas.

"Pikir saja sendiri! Pokoknya aku sekarang benci sama Saru!" seru Fei tanpa membiarkan Saru masuk ke rumahnya. Pintu masuk ia tutup serapat mungkin, supaya kekasihnya itu tak dapat melengos masuk begitu saja. Jahat sekali, ya.

Saru mengetuk pintu rumah Fei berkali-kali, bahkan sampai tangannya merah-merah. Ia memohon-mohon pada Fei agar dibiarkan masuk oleh sang pemilik rumah. "Fei, apa salahku? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" melasnya.

Fei tidak peduli. Dibiarkannya Saru mengetuk pintu sambil meminta maaf kayak orang gila. Mumpung orang tuanya sedang tidak ada, jadi ia bebas menguasai rumah sesukanya.

"Lo, gue, _END_!"

Whut?

"Fei, aku kan nggak salah apa-apa, kok _end_, sih?" jerit Saru tidak terima. Salahnya apaan, sih, sampai Fei murka tujuh turunan begitu?

"Kemarin Saru jahat padaku!" teriak Fei dari dalam, tak lama kemudian, ia membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Saru, yang segera menghela napas lega. Saru mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Fei, "Apanya? Perasaan aku nggak selingkuh. Kenapa jahat?" ucapnya bela diri.

Fei makin murka.

"Pikirin aja sendiri! Bungkusan yang Saru kasih sama aku kemarin isinya nyakitin! Saru jahat sama aku!"

BRAK.

O-ow...

'Bungkusan yang kemarin?' batin Saru, tidak peduli dengan pintu malang yang baru saja dibanting Fei. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah bungkusan yang kemarin ia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh buat Fei-nya tersayang. Hmm, bungkusan yang kemarin, isinya, kan...

'Ah!'

Saru terlonjak.

.

"**Sate kelinci, ya?"**

* * *

**END.**

* * *

A/N:

Tidak bermaksud bashing chara! Hanya buat seru-seruan aja!

* * *

Omake

* * *

Fei melangkah murka ke tukang sate sepulang sekolah. Dengan marah, ia menggebrak meja si tukang sate.

"Mas! Minta sate monyetnya satu porsi!"

* * *

Hehehe... review, please... #plak


End file.
